


What He Wants

by Challenger2011



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Don't Shoot Me, Formerly: A Happy Accident, Is Fully Consensual, Lays Back And Lets It Happen, M/M, Michael Lets Allen Have His Way With Him, Possible Triggering Content, Rape/Non-con Elements, longer story, re-written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challenger2011/pseuds/Challenger2011
Summary: **READ THE TAGS**   What do you do when the car breaks down in the middle of nowhere overnight?





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed the tags, this story may have triggering content for those sensitive to non-con as Quinn lets Allen have his way with him. Writing style or wording early in the fic may cause issues, but I do not want to tag it as rape because it is not. Please don't come at me over tags.

Allen knew Captain Quinn was angry. He also knew why. It didn’t change the fact that they were not going anywhere but it was definitely making it more uncomfortable. Quinn wouldn’t talk to him. From where Allen was in the back seat, he could see the back of the pilot’s head where he was pressing it into his arms on the steering wheel. The thumping had stopped at least.

About 3 hours ago, their car had slid off the road in the pounding rain and left them stuck. The were in the ditch next to the road, the front of the car completely buried in the mud. The reason they were out there at all instead of in a nice hotel? 

Allen. 

He had pushed to get home that night, not wanting to spend another day in the car and despite his reservations, Michael had been tired of the arguing. 

It was spring and the mud was deep and cold and despite trying to push or dig themselves out, all that happened was that they got dirty. 

And angry. 

And wet. 

Now that it was night, Michael had made the decision to keep them in the vehicle, unwilling to go wandering around in the dark to find a phone. The rain still came down steadily outside the windows, tapping off the roof of the car. Allen agreed, the best they could figure it was going on a 30 mile hike to the next town, but he didn’t like it. The car was getting colder with night approaching and this was way down the list of places he would have ever agreed to spend the night.

After the first hour Allen had climbed into the backseat, it let him stretch out and he didn't have to ignore Quinn anymore. The Captain had been so angry when they had the accident but had mellowed out to a sullen silence in the hours since. He’d punched the rearview mirror about 2 hours ago in a flash of anger so he couldn’t see Allen watching him. Allen had taken the opportunity and the lack of other distractions to study his partner.

Quinn was a handsome man, no doubt about it. Dark hair and eyes and a fit body under all the layers. Allen hadn’t really paid attention to men in that way in years, distracted by his studies, but he remembered being younger and being attracted to them as well. He had even dabbled a bit. It was expected by society that he would marry a woman and have kids after his college days though and that was exactly what he did. Mimi was great, a beautiful woman but she had never lit that internal fire inside him that he remembered from his youth. He knew he didn’t do the same for her either but they were friends and they worked together. Joel was a blessing as well. But since he had come along most of the intimacy had left their relationship. It worked for them but Allen missed it sometimes.

Quinn on the other hand, Allen had personally seen the way women reacted to him and the way he responded. He was sure the pilot never went without, women practically threw themselves at him. Lost in his musings, Allen focused on the little things he could see in the dark. The low light lit the side of the Captain’s face, highlighting the sharpness of his jaw and the softness of his parted lips. His eyes were dark anyway and hard to see in low light, but the patches of moonlight as the scudding clouds passed overhead reflected off them as Quinn looked up and out the windshield, one hand coming up to play with his lower lip absentmindedly as he leaned on the steering wheel. 

He’d been out of cigarettes for the entire day now, having meant to get some at the next stop and Allen could see the ticks coming out where he moved his hands often and touched his mouth, having nothing to do now with them. A low burn ignited in Allen’s belly as he watched. 

He could give those plush lips something to hold. The image of the Captain's lips around his dick made Allen jerk in his seat the arousal was so strong. It would never happen, but Allen could dream.

Quinn looked back at him, hearing the noise and the rustling, turning sideways on the seat. He’d taken his hat off and his hair was standing up a bit from having the man’s hands running through it for 3 hours now. He looked debauched without even having done anything. 

Allen was sure he was going to steam the windows any time now. Without realizing it, Allen’s hand reached out to Quinn’s face, his fixation on the man’s mouth catching him with his guard down. The younger man didn’t move, a confused expression crossing his ill-lit features as Allen’s hand touched his cheek gently, a brush of the fingertips down to his lower lip. The breathy moan that Allen made as he ran his fingers across the soft, plump flesh clued the pilot in quickly and he jerked his head back, eyes widening in surprise.

Allen’s hand stayed outstretched as he froze. The two men stared at each other in the semi darkness, eyes wide. The moment stretched. Allen didn’t want to apologize to smooth everything over. Not this time. He wanted to touch again and the urge was so strong his hand moved closer again of its own accord. Quinn leaned back against the driver’s door, eyes still focused on Allen’s. He didn’t say anything.

Allen decided to push his luck. If the Captain rejected again he would give up but the strange tension in the car gave him the feeling that if he pushed, something magical might happen that night. 

Allen moved forward, pressing his chest to the back of the front seat slowly, being careful not to startle the younger man and break the moment. He could feel that moving faster would break the tension and Quinn might react with violence. His fingers met skin again.

Quinn lips were soft, the skin pliable and firm, the pressure from Allen’s finger tips pushing them against the man’s white teeth. The pilot’s mouth was open slightly, jaw hanging open in shock at the repeated advances he hadn’t seen coming. Allen took advantage and cupped the man’s jaw with his hand, thumb pressing a bit more forcefully into the lower lip, pushing it sideways and down. His thumb dipped inside, rubbing against the bottom row of teeth.

A touch against the tip combined with the visual made Allen’s brain short circuit. Quinn’s tongue had tapped against the intruder in an unconscious response. The rest of the pilot was frozen in place, apparently not sure what to do and not really comprehending what was happening. Allen’s hand, bolder now slid down the younger man’s throat, slight pressure on his chin forcing Quinn’s head up slightly, the back of his head now resting against the window, eyes looking down his nose slightly at Allen.

The embers in Allen’s groin stoked into a fire, the blood rushing down so fast Allen swayed a moment. The pilot still wasn’t resisting, dark eyes focused on Allen’s own. Allen took the chance. 

Approaching slowly, leaning over the seat now. Quinn’s confused eyes kept themselves locked in his face as Allen moved in and pressed his mouth to the Captain’s. A tiny gasp let Allen’s tongue invaded his mouth. Quinn’s lips felt like heaven, mouth warm and tongue soft. Allen lost himself inside. The taste of old cigarettes left a bitter bite but Allen took his time, licking through the younger man’s mouth chasing the taste and eliminating it. The pilot didn’t resist the man handling from Allen as he angled Quinn’s head to line them up better. He didn’t respond beyond prompted as Allen plundered his mouth but he didn’t fight by any means.

Breaking the kiss but keeping their faces close, Allen gently moved his body back over the seat into the front. Quinn was sitting facing the passenger seat, upper back flat against the driver’s door where he had leaned back away from Allen. His right leg was on the seat, knee raised and his left was on the floor, parting his legs enough that Allen fit himself in between them perfectly.

Bracing himself on his left arm that he placed on the edge of the seat by Quinn’s hip, Allen’s right hand came down from the pilot’s neck. His fingers explored the body partially under him heading lower, their faces close as they both looked down to watch Allen’s hand. The feel of Quinn’s heat through the white shirt, the hard contours of his body and the small pillow of softness that his belly made from the slightly crunched position he was in made the fire in Allen burn hotter. Allen’s fingers brushed Quinn’s belt and he paused momentarily. The Captain hadn’t fought him so far, but he hadn’t participated either, allowing Allen to molest him without real protest. 

The pause came the closest to breaking the spell the scene was under, Quinn’s legs shifting and his abs tightening under Allen’s hand to sit himself up, to push Allen away probably. 

Allen couldn’t let that happen. He was too far gone now, cock thick and ready in his own pants, so excited he could feel the pre-cum at the tip.

He brushed his hand over Quinn’s belt and placed his it fully onto the man’s crotch, cupping the bulge there. The Captain froze again. It wasn’t a full erection under Allen’s hand, but he felt that the partially stiff dick gave him permission to continue. He started a slow rubbing, fondling the man through his pants and listening to the sound of their breathing collectively getting louder. The window around Quinn started to fog. The hot flesh in his hand lengthening, feeling the pulses of his heart into the tissue made Allen even more aroused. Leaning in, Allen nudged Quinn’s head back again with his nose. The Captain twitched a bit, the movement giving Allen access to his neck and Allen attached himself to the soft skin.

The first nip there brought out of the first sound from the Captain, a breathy moan. Allen could see his eyes were closing, the lids sliding down as his face showed the first sign of pleasure Allen remembered that night. Supporting himself with his own muscles and balance now, Allen brought the hand up that he had been using to brace himself, slowly undoing the buttons on the Captain’s white shirt to expose the skin. Hand still moving on the hot length now filling his hand through the cloth, Allen started to kiss down the pilot’s chest, pausing to nuzzle through the dark hair on his upper chest and moving past to the real treasures.

Quinn’s skin had a slight almost olive tone to it, so the nipples that Allen uncovered weren’t the light dusky pink he’d imagined. Closing his mouth around his prize he wasn’t expecting Quinn to yelp and twitch like he'd been shocked with electricity. Hanging on through his surprise, Allen laved it with his tongue, played with it more gently. Quinn’s reactions proving his thought. The Captain's nipples were very sensitive. The body below him arched up with a whimper as he switched sides, pushing into Allen’s mouth. The first real response to the stimulations.

Distracting Quinn with the nipple play Allen took advantage of his distraction to undo the pilot’s pants. He let out a groan himself at the first touch of his hand on the heated shaft inside. The skin was like silk over steel and Allen suddenly had to see it. Craved it. Gently teasing it out of its fabric prison, he sat back, releasing the Captain's chest from his mouth and staring at the debauched scene before him.

Quinn’s eyes were at half mast, focused down his own leaning body to where Allen’s hand steadily stroked what had to be the prettiest cock Allen had ever seen rising from his pants. Thick and long, the young man was clearly above average in endowment, the skin perfect and smooth, thick veins standing out along its length in the same fashion his arms did. Allen always thought he had great circulation. Quinn was circumcised, the flared head exposed to the cool air, shining at the tip where a bead of pre-cum was building. Allen swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the liquid over the skin and Quinn bucked under him head hitting the window behind him with a dull thump. The moan he let out nearly made Allen come right there.

Original plans abandoned, Allen threw caution to the wind and ducked his head down so fast Quinn barely had time to register what was going to happen before Allen’s mouth engulfed his erection to halfway down the shaft. Quinn jerked, a deep, full throat moan in his low voice bursting out and stirring Allen up even more. One hand flew up to scrabble at the dash of the car, the other sinking into Allen’s hair, grabbing a fistful of curls so hard it was almost painful. Allen loved it. Quinn’s legs were shifting again, moving around Allen’s head as he drew them up a bit from the sudden toe-curling pleasure. 

Allen felt like a man possessed as he slurped up and down the perfect cock in his mouth driven by the now unrestrained moans and the pulls on his hair. The taste and smell of the other man driving him wild. Quinn’s head was back, his chest pushed forward from the arch in his back, mouth open and panting heavily. The car was fully steamed up now. The Captain looked like a porn star, or the definition of sex, his arms and shoulders still covered by his open shirt and coat, the coat restraining his movements as he was sitting on it as well, keeping him from sliding down the seat off the door. The open mouthed lewd expressions flitting across his face as he alternately looked down to watch Allen bobbing up and down on his dick and rolled his head back into the glass were mesmerizing. Each look was accompanied by a shudder and a flex Allen could feel under his hands where they rubbed Quinn’s tense thighs and belly.

Rubbing his tongue on the spot under the head roughly, a sweet spot that made Quinn’s right leg spasm and shake, Allen was rewarded by the first spurt of cum, thick and bitter onto his tongue. The Captain’s body locked up, tensed and convulsing with every pulse of his cream into Allen’s waiting mouth. His broad hand gripped the back of Allen’s skull, holding him down in place. It was too much.

Stretched lips still around the pulsing length, Allen groaned and thrust against the seat below him. It was a poor angle. He’d ended up with his butt against the passenger door, one leg down on the floor resting on the knee and the other on the seat to comfortably suck the pilot’s gorgeous cock. He hadn’t even touched his own dick so focused was he on the Captain and his orgasm hit him like a bullet. The vibrations of his moan earned him a twitch and an extra pulse of cream onto his tongue from the cock in his mouth as he shook, pulsing into his own pants for long moments.

Finally releasing the pilot, Allen laid his head down against the man’s leg next to his groin, shocks still twitching though his body from the intense orgasm. He was confused and in awe. He hadn’t needed to touch himself, he’d gotten off from pleasing Quinn alone. Nothing like that had ever happened with Mimi. Their sex had never held a candle to this quickie in the rental car stuck in the mud. 

He huffed a tiny pleased laugh and looked up. Quinn’s eyes, clearing of the haze of pleasure focused on his. Allen could see the red blossoming across the man’s cheeks in the moonlight, his hand still in Allen’s hair, softening cock resting against Allen’s cheek.

“What the fuck was that?!”

Allen shrugged and Quinn agitatedly blew through his lips in response, lightly shaking his head as the blush faded. His left hand came up from where it had been gripping the steering wheel to run through his own hair again.

“If you wanted to fucking suck it that bad, you could have asked.”

Allen lifted his head to stare at the Captain. Quinn was looking down at him with a lewd half smile.

“I saw you get off too, you can’t hide that from me.” Quinn’s hand slid down from Allen’s hair to cup his chin, lifting Allen away from his groin. He leaned down a bit to get closer. “You blew in your pants just from sucking my dick, I didn’t even have to touch you.” Allen focused on his lips again as Quinn’s mouth twisted into a grin.

“I’ve seen you staring at me the last 2 hours. Mouth fetish maybe? Surprised you blew me then.” Allen’s eyes widened as he stared up at the man. He wasn’t expecting this. He’d been afraid he had forced Quinn into something but had been so excited by the passive way he’d allowed it to happen that he couldn’t stop. Quinn laughed at his expression as it confirmed the theory for him without any actual response from Allen. It’d been obvious. 

Their breath was starting to create fog in the air, the chill in the car sinking in as they came down.

“You wouldn’t force me into anything Doc.” Allen thought he was a mind reader for a second, his face turning red with embarrassment and alarm. Quinn laughed again.

“You are the loudest thinker I’ve ever met Doc, I hope you don’t play poker. I’m not reading you mind, it's practically written on your face” Allen laughed out loud and relaxed. It had been exactly what he was thinking.

Quinn released Allen’s face and shifted, leaning back again to brace on the door, his hand tucking himself back into his pants with a groan. 

“Unless you got anymore ideas Doc, it’s getting cold. You should probably change.” He pointed to Allen’s crotch with his chin. 

Allen grimaced and knelt, dropping his other leg to the floor. The feel of cooling cum in his pants was unpleasant. He should change. His bag was in the trunk against the back of the seat. He could probably reach it without going outside. Allen pulled himself back over the seat to kneel on the seat behind, arms across the back of it as he moved the soft cover hiding the trunk. He didn’t pay attention to the sounds of Quinn moving until a pair of hands grasped his hips, a hard cock pressing to his ass.

The Captain’s voice in his ear was the lowest Allen had ever heard from him, rumbling and rough with arousal as he pressed his chest to Allen’s back, hips grinding powerfully against Allen’s backside. Allen shuddered as his cock twitched, trying to fill again.

“I have an idea.”


End file.
